nfscarbonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bushido
The Bushido are a Japanese street racing crew who are based primarily in the Downtown borough of Palmont City. They are lead by Kenji. History Kenji was in the same race as the player on the fateful night the player left town. The Palmont Police Department shocked Kenji's Angie's and Wolf's cars and not the player. After the player left town, Kenji, along with Angie and Wolf left custody and formed their own street racing crews. Kenji's crew specialized in driving tuners, and conquered much of Downtown, though similar to the other two, Kenji faced attacks from minor crews. When the players arrives back to Palmont and chooses the Tuner career, the Player will first face against Kenji. After the player wins their first event, Kenji and his crew will harass the player, telling that the Player needs to be gone from town. After the player wins more events, Kenji will arrive again, harassing the player calling the player's car and crew pathetic, and eventually drives off. After the player takes over Downtown from the Bushido gang, Kenji will call up the player to race him personally, first in the city and then in the canyon. After the player defeats Kenji, Downtown is given to the Player, and Bushido disbands. Later on, the Stacked Deck leader Darius recruits Kenji into his crew along with Wolf and Angie, all three former crew bosses. Territory When the player arrives back to Palmont, the Bushido crew controls three out of the five districts of the Downtown borough, as minor crews such as Los Colibries and the Kings took over the Mason District and Historic Chinatown. Eventually, depending on the player's choice of car class, either the player's crew or Bushido will retake these territories. However, regardless, the Bushido will lose territory from the Player's Crew, and as a result will cease to exist after Kenji is defeated. Vehicles All Bushido members drive only Tuner cars either Tier 1 if the player chose a Tuner career, or Tier 2 if the player has defeated another crew boss. Bushido's members vehicles are all colored green, with a black strip going over their left sides of their vehicles. Higher ranking members such as Kenji and Yumi have the Bushido's offical logo on the bumper of their cars, being golden eyes. Kenji drives a green Mazda RX-7 with Bushido livery. However, one member Ali appears to be the only member who drives with the Bushido livery. *Mazda RX-8 (Tier 1, only if the player chooses the Tuner career) *Mazda Mazdaspeed3 (Tier 1, only if the player chooses the Tuner career) *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *Volkswagen Golf R32 *Renault Clio V6 *Mazda RX-7 (driven by Kenji, obtainable after the player has defeated Kenji in the boss race and acquired his pink slip) Members *Kenji (Leader) *Yumi (Higher ranking member, joins the Player's crew after Kenji is defeated) *Hanzo (Middle Ranked Member) *Moon (member) *Cho (member) *Bauxi (member) *Clown (member) *Siren (member) *Ali (Lower ranked member, lacks Bushido livery) Trivia *Bushido is a Japanese honor code for Samurais. Category:Crews